


Бесплатные (и неловкие) объятия

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке. «Хочу милую историю про Сэма (Джареда). У него неудачный день, а тут Пристли в футболке (с табличкой) «Бесплатные объятия». Сэм (Джаред) неизвестно почему просит обнять его, что выливается в… (тут по усмотрению автора). Хорошо, если Пристли будет в полном прикиде: килт и ботинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесплатные (и неловкие) объятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FREE (AND AWKWARD) HUGS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179995) by si_star_x. 



Обычно для Сэма не составляет труда раскопать нужную информацию даже в самых крошечных и пыльных библиотеках, но, судя по всему, этот город — исключение. В Санта-Крузе полно эротических и любовных романов, но нет даже намека на книгу с языческими ритуалами или экзорцизмами на латыни. Он знает, что искал, скорей всего, не там, где надо. Но, в самом деле, Винчестеры в Калифорнии? Такое нечасто случается. Однако Сэм слишком устал и расстроен, чтобы кого-то расспрашивать. Придется возвращаться в мотель с пустыми руками, и где-то в глубине души он надеется, что Дина постигла та же участь. 

Загар быстро пристает под высоким полуденным солнцем, ярко-синее небо и ослепительные солнечные лучи заставляют пожалеть, что у него нет темных очков. Да и жара хорошему настроению не способствует: Сэм уже снял куртку, сунув ее подмышку. И, оставшись в одной клетчатой рубашке поверх футболки, думает, что в солнечных очках куда легче удалось бы слиться с толпой.

Он быстро и размашисто шагает по улице, длинные ноги уверенно несут его вперед, так что окружающий пейзаж практически сливается в одно пятно. Вдалеке виднеется пляж с белым песком и сверкающей на солнце водой, но Сэму не особо интересно. Подобные места не для него. Больше нет.

Он останавливается на перекрестке, как вдруг замечает нечто необычное на другой стороне дороги.

Там стоит парень с синим ирокезом. На ум невольно приходит сравнение: как океан, только еще синей. Так что волосы Сэм замечает первыми, а уже потом — ботинки. Затем юбку… нет, килт. Картинка необычная, но любопытная. Слишком много конформистов в этом — да в каждом, где они бывают, — штате.

Сэм разглядывает парня просто потому, что ждет зеленого сигнала: он не собирается рисковать жизнью и перебегать дорогу. Он старается смотреть только в район груди, оправдывая себя тем, что на футболке нарисован плюшевый мишка, а еще интересно, что за надпись ниже — ее практически не видно, хотя он щурится изо всех сил.

Когда светофор переключается на зеленый, Сэм по-прежнему не сводит глаз с футболки, пытаясь разобрать, что же там написано.

«Бесплатные объятия».

Сэм уже готов презрительно усмехнуться и покачать головой, как вдруг понимает, что умудрился подойти к парню почти вплотную и теперь, черт побери, должен того обнять.

Он поднимает взор выше, разглядывая зеленые рукава футболки и предложение прямо поперек груди на белом фоне. А затем замечает взгляд зеленых глаз. Приходится улыбнуться, чтобы его не приняли за психа.

Совершенно очевидно, что парню не особо везло с объятиями, даже с бесплатными: его глаза начинают искриться от радости, а на лице расцветает большая и искренняя улыбка, Сэмовой до такой далеко.

— Эм, — неловко бормочет Сэм, откидывая челку со лба, — привет.

Парень приветственно машет:

— Здорово! 

Сережка в губе поблескивает на солнце.

Слова сбиваются в какую-то неловкую мешанину, сердце принимается стучать сильнее, и Сэм чувствует себя вырванным из привычного контекста.

— Что ты, э-э-э… — он снова запинается и прикусывает губу. Надо было обнять парня по-быстрому и пойти дальше — так ведь нет, он посмотрел тому в глаза, начал разговор и теперь не может пойти на попятную. — Меня зовут Сэм.

— Пристли, — отвечает парень, и улыбка становится больше похожей на усмешку. — Приятно познакомиться, Сэмми.

Сэма передергивает, но это, скорее, даже приятно и совсем не хочется возразить: «Меня так только близкие называют». 

Решив, что этого достаточно, Сэм протягивает руки и делает шаг вперед. Наверное, это самое неловкое объятие в его жизни — даже приходится слегка нагнуться, чтобы обхватить парня — Пристли — за плечи. К счастью, тот не заставляет ждать и крепко обнимает в ответ. Сэм позволяет себе расслабиться, отключиться от окружающего мира и от того, что обнимает незнакомого мужчину.

Пристли отстраняется не сразу, поэтому Сэм пользуется шансом и вдыхает запах волос, щедро намазанных воском с приятным тропическим ароматом. Он представляет, как мог бы наслаждаться им каждый день, без устали.

Некоторое время спустя Пристли выпускает его из объятия, которое и так затянулось дольше принятого, и Сэм неуклюже переминается с ноги на ногу. Он разглядывает неординарного незнакомца из-под челки, чувствуя, как щеки обжигает румянцем.

— Ты, э-э-э… — бормочет Сэм — и когда, скажите на милость, он успел превратиться в косноязычного идиота? — Хорошие у тебя бесплатные объятия.

Пристли наклоняет голову и поправляет двумя пальцами невидимую шляпу:

— Рад, что понравилось.

Сэм отступает назад, чтобы наконец-то сбежать, но Пристли снова застает его врасплох, как фокусник, вытаскивая неизвестно откуда маленькую карточку.

— Приходи, угощу бутербродом, — он с улыбкой протягивает визитку. — Придется заплатить, но оно того стоит, поверь на слово.

Сэм опускает взгляд на логотип и адрес и, тоже улыбаясь, отвечает:

— Приду.

Завтра он обязательно опять пойдет в библиотеку.


End file.
